


Teddy Bear

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Brotherly cuddling, Gen, Teady-Bear, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another answer to a challenge given me by the ever Amazing, wonderful, and generally good friend and a lot more good but hard to spell words, Aramirandme81.</p>
<p>When I asked for challenges from her One Word at a Time series, she was kind, smart or generally confused enough to give me the Teddy Bear one twice, so, I wrote two responses, then one of them sort of evolved and turned into two on its own. This is the first second one, or the second first one. I am not entirely certain anymore, but it is another response. </p>
<p>So the word was Teddy Bear, and the line was, “Mine.” Axl slurs drunkenly and tightens his hold. Anders sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he’s playing teddy-bear for the night.</p>
<p>While both Axl and Anders wind up being just slightly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, for the kindness you have shown, the friendship you have given, and all that you are.

Teddy Bear

 

Mike kept an arm around Axl, struggling a little as he hefted his younger brother. He was stronger than Axl, but his baby brother was much taller than he was himself which made it quite awkward.

 

Behind him Ty and Anders were trying to support each other, both were comfortably drunk, but Axl had probably overindulged a bit more. He couldn’t quite manage on his own and Mike had to chuckle as he listened to his mumblings.

 

He dropped him on a chair and turned to see how Ty and Anders were doing, the two of them being caught up in an argument of some kind. As far as Mike could tell, they were both trying to argue the same point, but neither was listening to the other.

 

“Okay, come on you two,” he urged, at least both followed him.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Ty asked, at least proving that he was sober enough to know what was going on.

 

“We get him back to his place, and then take it from there,” Mike decided. “You and Anders okay to manage yourself?”

 

Ty glanced at his brother and grinned, “yeah, I think we’re good.”

 

“Good,” Mike wrestled Axl into the front seat of the car, making sure that Ty and Anders got into the back. Anders settled down and leaned his head against the door while Ty pulled the seatbelt around him, buckling up himself.

 

The drive wasn’t very far, but Mike put his window down in the hope that the colder air would sober them up just a bit more. Anders was asleep, he could tell, Ty was breathing deep and steady, obviously trying to bring himself out of the alcohol haze.

 

Back at Axl’s place Ty shook Anders awake while Mike once more wrestled Axl around, the youngest brother was nowhere near sober yet. Ty and Anders were at least taking small steps in that direction. Ty instantly went to the kitchen, putting on coffee and pouring two tall glasses of cold water. Taking one for himself he gave the other to Anders who drank it down in large gulps.

 

“You wanna help me with this one?” Mike asked the blonde who gave him a confused look.

 

“Why?” Anders wanted to know.

 

“You’ve got more experience with getting people undressed,” Mike pointed out with a grin. “I bet you can handle it easier than I can.”

 

“Axl isn’t a woman, and I don’t wanna sleep with him, so no,” Anders shook his head, leaning against the counter.

 

“Go on, I’ll have the coffee ready when you’re done,” Ty urged.

 

“Come on,” Mike grabbed Anders by the arm and pushed him towards Axl’s room where their baby brother sat swaying on the bed.

 

“Hi Mike,” he beamed as he saw him. “Anders, I thought you were banished from this family?”

 

“Aw shit, just how pissed are you?” Anders demanded.

 

“Just a tiny bit,” Axl slurred, trying to measure between thumb and forefinger.

 

“A very big tiny bit,” Mike mused as he pulled off his sneakers.

 

“Do I have to do this?” Anders looked at him.

 

“Yeah, you do,” Mike confirmed.

 

“Fine,” Anders started pulling of his shirt and t-shirt, proving that he did indeed have some skill in the area.

 

“Anders, Anders,” Axl slurred and Anders wrinkled his nose. “I missed you bro,” Axl went on and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

 

“Oh, ew, drunk slobbering,” Anders leapt back and Axl lost his balance. He fell backwards onto the bed and giggled.

 

“You’ll live,” Mike grinned.

 

“It’s fucking disgusting,” Axl complained as Mike removed Axl’s socks.

 

Ty came with the coffee just as Anders was trying to pull Axl’s jeans off. The youngest of the four reaching up and grabbing him, pulling him down on top of him for a very firm hug.

 

“Hey, let me go you oaf,” Anders tried to pull free but was not able to. Even drunk Axl was much too strong for him.

 

“Axl, let him go bro,” Mike urged, slapping his shoulder and then pulling at Anders’ arm, though Axl still held on.

 

“Missed you,” Axl declared, nuzzling his brother just a little.

 

“Axl, you’re drunk, and Anders needs some coffee now,” Mike chuckled. “You gonna let him go?”

 

“No,” Axl states in a childish pout, making it very clear that he’s happy to have his brother pressed to his chest. “Got Anders back Mike, he was gone so long, got him back now.”

 

“And he’ll still be here tomorrow,” Mike grins. “You can let him go,” he pulls on Anders again, but Axl actually resists enough that Anders cries out from pain.

 

“Oh shit Mike, you’re gonna dislocate my shoulder if you do that,” he groans.

 

“Damn, he’s serious,” Ty grins. “It’s kinda cute really.

 

“Axl, Anders is our brother too you know,” Mike tries. “You gonna share bro?”

 

“Mine.” Axl slurs drunkenly and tightens his hold. Anders sighs and resigns himself to the fact that he’s playing teddy-bear for the night.

 

“Sorry Ands,” Mike grins. “But I don’t think there’s anything I can do.

 

“Mine,” Axl slurs again, at least releasing his hold enough Anders doesn’t have to worry about him breaking his ribs anymore.

 

“Cute though,” Ty grins. He’s really quite glad he got to see it.

 

Mike steps in long enough to pull Anders’ shoes off, but taking them and his socks is as far as undressing him goes. Anytime he tries to do more, Axl tightens his hold enough that Anders groans, so he contents himself with throwing a blanket over the both of them instead.

 

It rather does look like a small kid would look with a very big teddy-bear he decides.

 

  
The End

 Please comment the Cricket is hungry.... 


End file.
